Friends or Enemies
by Chibi Pyro Duo
Summary: Hp x-over one-shot UsaTom, Serena Carlson is a fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her life is going down the drain until she meets a certain sixth year Slytherien.


Friends or Enemies? By: Chibi Pyro Duo  
  
A dark crackling thunder like voice seemed to strike a young blonde who looked like she was on the ground in defeat. "What are you thinking now Serenity? Now that all your little protectors are dead. Now that there is no one to stand with you!" The evil voice came from a floating mass of darkness with the great presence of evil in it.  
  
The blonde looked at the mass of darkness and looked like she was about to cry. "Give it up Serenity, no matter what they can't come back! My youma have taken their precious star seeds and shattered them across existence!"  
  
The blonde's eyes widened, then she shut them again, hoping beyond hope that this was just another nightmare.  
  
When she opened them there stood Chaos still floating looking as if he was about to take a physical shape. The half formed mass said, "Oh Serenity, I do love to see you suffer. See what it feels like to be trapped in darkness."  
  
The face of Chaos seemed to be half-formed into that of a boy of 17. "Serenity," A dark colored hand grabbed the blonde's face. The blonde looked at Chaos all the will power gone from her eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
The blonde starred coldly at him with tear started to leak from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Chaos cackled evilly, "Oh my dear Serenity, let's play a little game. I will hide and you will have to find me. To avenge your friends will you do it?" The blonde looked away, "Oh I could easily kill you now. But were is the sportsmanship in that. I want you at your best Serenity." He extended his know formed hand, "So will you take my offer." The blonde nodded as she took the man's hand and shook it.  
  
Chaos cackled evilly again. This time he vanished in a blink of an eye. But not before Serenity saw what Chaos looked like in his physical form, black hair that was slightly messy, with blue eyes that seemed to glow in a reddish tint.  
  
The blonde looked into nothingness and said, "Chaos for my friends I will do this." Her eyes hardened in determination.  
  
****  
  
A blonde woke up panting in her bed. It was that dream again. She didn't understand it. She looked over at her magical clock; it said 3:29 a.m.  
  
The blonde groaned again, why did she always have to have that dream. She had been to everyone. The school Nurse, a professional seer, even to Professor Dippet for answers about these dreams, none of them could come up with a plausible reason for them. The only person that seemed to have a reasonable explanation was Professor Alfred the Divination teacher, who had said something about a message from her 'past life'.  
  
The blonde named Serena tossed and turned all night long wanting to get back to sleep, but never succeeding. Finally four hours later she stopped fighting it and just got up and took a shower.  
  
Her dorm mates all groaned thinking someone would be a 'bloody manic' to take a shower this early. The usual perky Hufflepuff girls never really did well with Serena's insomniac habits.  
  
The blonde pulled her short hair into two short pigtails, put on her Hufflepuff robes, and walked downstairs and into the common room.  
  
While walking down the stairs the usual clumsy girl almost tripped over a black cat that ran across her path. Funny she had never seen that cat before. Must be someone's Christmas present.  
  
It was Christmas morning after all, but the girl never went home for any of the holidays. Would you if you had parents like hers'?  
  
Other Hufflepuff's describing Serena would say she was like any other Hufflepuff girl, cheerful, loyal, and an all around good companion, with a sincere and open heart. But ask any other house to describe her or anyone else from another house and they would say, "They are nice, but I cannot have an intelligent conversation with them." This was usually heard from the Ravenclaws. From the Gryffindors the most 'accepting' house, besides Hufflepuff that is, always said, "They're far to boring, they need to take risks." The Slytherien's would say, "If they're pureblood great, if not may they lie dead were they are standing."  
  
As one may see in Serena's days at Hogwarts all houses had prejudice against each other. Anyone from another house was never smart enough, adventurous enough, pure enough, or sincere enough.  
  
Serena walked into the Great Hall that was decorated in many red and green decorations. She sat down and ate breakfast.  
  
She looked across the hall to see who else would be up at this hour and to her surprise saw a group of Slytherien's sitting and eating. She thought she recognized them. That was the group of Slytherien's that had lost their parents to Grindelwald. Serena always shuddered at all the old stories of Grindelwald, and was scarred to death when she found out that some of his followers were still around.  
  
The boy who looked like he was the ringleader of the group looked at Serena directly in the eyes. Serena looked into his blue eyes and wondered were she had seen them before.  
  
But before she could figure it out he turned away from her and back to his friends. Most likely thought that this fourth year Hufflepuff had nothing to offer a Slytherien.  
  
Serena looked the boy over, unruly black hair, blue eyes, Slytherien robes, and a prefect badge; yes this boy was defiantly attractive in Serena's eyes.  
  
Although knowing the general attitude of Slytheiren's to Hufflepuff she would most likely never speak to the boy, but she could still fantasize couldn't she?  
  
Her owl Luna dropped onto her head, it looked like the bird was nesting there. Serena swatted at the snowy owl and took her mail. Let's see what's in the mail today, a copy of the Daily Prophet (More Grindelwald supporters found and tried.) and a letter from home. Serena thought "Oh joy!"  
  
She opened the letter hoping for good cheer for once from her family. Instead this is what she found.  
  
Serena,  
  
What in the world are you doing at Hogwarts! Do you know how embarrassing it was to have the rest of the family over and say your own daughter would rather stay at some stone school with all those Hufflepuffs then stay with her own family. Do you? When you get back we are having a serious talk about you and respect for you're family!  
  
Mother  
  
Great just what she needed another berating letter from home. Maybe she could convince Professor Dippet to let her stay home for the summer. Although with the attacks this year who knows?  
  
Serena walked back to the Hufflepuff common room. She thought she heard footsteps behind her. The gang of Slytherien's was following her!  
  
She quicken up her pace, they matched hers. She broke out into a full on run for the room. But there is only so much a fourteen-year-old girl with short legs can do against full-grown sixteen and seventeen year old boys who were twice as tall as her.  
  
As Serena ran as her life depended on it she turned a corner and ran into Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh Serena, how nice to see one of my favorite pupils."  
  
"Professor..." said Serena out of breath.  
  
The gang of Slytherien's had finally caught up. Upon seeing Professor Dumbledore they all but ran away.  
  
"I hope those boys were not causing you any trouble Serena."  
  
"Of course, not Professor," lied Serena.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You know you can always come to me for anything Serena."  
  
"Of course Professor." Serena walked with the Professor to the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
She opened the entrance and said goodbye to Dumbeldore and silently thanked the man for saving her from the torment of the Slytheriens.  
  
****  
  
It was the first day back after Christmas and she had Defense Against the Dark Arts of all things that day.  
  
She hated this subject; she hated anything to do with the Dark Arts really. Whenever she was near anything remotely dark she would always shudder and shiver unconsciously. It always disturbed her, considering her family.  
  
The Defense teacher was one, Professor Frie, who had a reputation to be biased towards his house, the Ravenclaws. Which coincidently was the house that she shared almost every subject with.  
  
Sometimes she really did not understand the headmaster's mind. Pairing Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff, and then Gryffindors with Slytheriens. It was really a disaster waiting to happen. But to her knowledge this was how the founders set up the system of learning. Why she did not know.  
  
While the Professor was ranting and raving Serena dosed off until a very large object was slammed against her desk. She woke up to look at the Professor with a start. "Welcome back to the world of the living Carlson." The teacher snarled at her, "would you mind staying with us for the last part of class. That is if you're mind is actually up to it today." Serena nodded her head sheepishly. "Very well, Miss Carlson would you please tell us what the Full Body Bind spell is."  
  
Serena shook her head. The Professor got a gleam in his eyes that he just won a big toy, "Oh really Carlson, this should be quite simple. We have been covering this for the past two weeks. Maybe if you stopped trying to be so stupid, then some information might actually penetrate that thick skull of yours. Oh wait I'm sorry penetrate, must be a tuff word for you. It is after all a three syllable word." Serena grew bright red, "Maybe if you stopped daydreaming and opened up a book once and a while you would have a better vocabulary. How will you ever make it in the wizarding world if you don't know a simple spell?? Well do you? You will amount to nothing. You'll end up being some whore at Leaky Cauldron, just looking for you're next Sickle. You might not even get that much if you don't grow some more!"  
  
Serena was now bright red in the brink of tears. She wouldn't give Professor Frie the satisfaction of seeing her in tears! She ran out of the room and into ran towards the girl's bathroom.  
  
She was about to open the door to the bathroom, when she collided with a body. She looked up and saw that same Slytherien she saw in the great hall that Christmas day. Being so distract at her teachers words she got up and ran away without apologizing. She ran into a hallway no one ever used and sat in a corner and cried.  
  
****  
  
The Slytherien's eyes glowed slightly red; he had just closed the Chamber of Secrets. He loved to spend time in the dark and dank chamber; it made him feel at peace.  
  
He opened the door and was run over by a blonde Hufflepuff. The boy was going to give the girl a piece of his mind when he saw her face. He stopped and looked at her strangely and he watched her run away.  
  
His Slytherien mind thought away, "Was that Serenity, I'd recognize that aura anywhere, but what happened to her? Serenity couldn't possibly be here. And if she was she'd recognize me! The destroyer of her happiness!"  
  
He stormed down the hallway looking for her.  
  
After searching countless floors and halls he found the blonde shaking from crying.  
  
He said, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
She didn't look up, but she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
He grabbed her head and forced her to look into his eyes and said, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."  
  
She looked into his diamond hard blue eyes with tears still pouring down her face. She whispered a quick "sorry"  
  
He looked at her again. Yes defiantly Serenity, but why didn't she recognize him at all, and why was she stuck in Hufflepuff of all places. The girl was never fit to be a Ravenclaw or even a Slytherien, but she should have at least been a Gryffindor. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other.  
  
He managed to put some concern in his eyes and said, "Why are you crying?"  
  
The Hufflepuff looked up at him in surprise. This was a Slytherien that was acting nice to her. This was interesting. She replied, "Professor Frie,"  
  
She didn't have to say anymore than that and the Slytherien knew what she was talking about. "It's alright, he always uses me being an orphan as an excuse to verbally abuse, me during class. I think it's because I know more of the Dark Arts than he does." The Slytherien chuckled as well as the Hufflepuff.  
  
The Slytherien said, "So what's you're name?"  
  
"Why would you care?" asked the Hufflepuff in skepticism.  
  
"Misery loves company. I should know."  
  
She laughed a bit. "My name is Serena Carlson. I come from a pureblood family if that was going to be your next question. You know sometimes I think they just send me here to get rid of me."  
  
"My name's Tom Riddle, and I'm also without a proper family."  
  
Serena smiled not knowing that she just made friends with her former enemy.  
  
****  
  
As the months passed by Serena and Tom became very close. Although Serena could have sworn she had met Tom before, but didn't know were. And Tom kept the secret of his dual identity from Serena.  
  
Tom no longer thought of Serena as Serenity. Which was quite surprising considering that's what had been on his mind for the past sixteen years. Waiting almost in paranoia for the Light of Hope to catch up with him and destroy him. But as he grew to know Serena he realized that she was indeed the one he was waiting for, yet not. It appeared to be that Serenity had died searching for him and was reborn. Fate chose to reunite the two old rivals apparently.  
  
Tom also kept his secret as the Heir of Slytherien from her. He never did find out how that had quite happened, but lived life just the same.  
  
Serena came walking into the Library with a depressed look on her face. Tom noted this and said, "Serena what's wrong?"  
  
Serena sat down next to Tom and said, "Tom, my family want me to come home over the summer." She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I was hoping to stay here with you since the attacks stopped."  
  
Tom leaned his head on hers and said, "Well, what if I come home with you would you like that?"  
  
Serena's face brightened up at that news. "I'll write to them." Said Serena excitedly.  
  
Tom laughed all he merely needed to do was suggest it and she had a happy and glowing face like the sun.  
  
A few days later Serena had gotten her reply saying it was alright for Tom to come over during the summer. Serena leaped for joy into Tom's arms and said, "Now you can finally have a proper holiday. Although I don't know how much fun it will be this is my family we're talking about here."  
  
Tom laughed at the thought and hugged the hyperactive blonde.  
  
****  
  
Serena sat in her room crying. Her parents had done it again, they emotionally and mentally abused her after she test scores had come home, and in front of Tom to.  
  
She felt more miserable every time she thought about it.  
  
She heard a knock on the door. She didn't reply just continued to cry.  
  
Tom poked his head in and saw Serena crying. He always knew Serena's family was bad, but not quite this bad.  
  
He gathered her in a hug and she gladly accepted and she cried her tears all over him until she finally stopped.  
  
She looked up at Tom who looked down at her. Both of their eyes met. Tom said, "Serena, I, well I've been meaning to tell you for sometime know, but...." Tom just couldn't say it. Not with all the thoughts running through his mind. Not with who had been still haunting him, and what he was about to say to his former enemy. "Serena I well..." Serena looked at him with curious eyes. "I well Serena I like you as more than a friend.  
  
Serena looked shocked then smiled a bit and laughed. Tom looked hurt. He didn't think that she would laugh at him. He could feel the anger in his heart bubbling. Serena stopped laughing and said, "Tom, I've felt the same way for a while."  
  
The anger stopped as he comprehended what he had heard. Had he even heard right? Finally he smiled as brightly as she did.  
  
He leaned down to look at Serena in her eyes and he said, "Serena I was wondering is it okay if I kiss you know."  
  
Serena didn't give him time to answer as she kissed him. This being her first kiss as well as his, both shy at first. As they pulled out of the kiss, they looked at each other with a love that would transcend the times and ages. Tom smiled and kissed her again.  
  
****  
  
Tom said, "Please Serena let me explain!"  
  
"What's to explain Chaos! You played with my heart you sick bastard!"  
  
Serena, no the newly formed Serenity was standing in front of Tom.  
  
"Serena I never wanted this to happen, but it did. I knew whom you were, but after a while I didn't seem to care. I don't look at you as Princess Serenity, the Light of Hope. I look at you as Serena Carlson, the girl I love!"  
  
"I will never forgive you." Tom looked into those eyes. Those were the eyes of Serenity not Serena's.  
  
Tom yelled, "Serena just listen to me!"  
  
"Never!" A voice rang through Serenity's head, "Stop, you're not me. Leave me alone in peace. I just wanted to be a normal girl! I want to stay with Tom I don't care who he is!"  
  
The girl's eyes changed. Tom knew it, this was his Serena. "Serena!"  
  
Serena shouted, "Stop Tom, I don't know how much longer I can keep her at bay."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Tom, Serenity has been sleeping waiting for her memory to be revived. She wants to take over and create the utopia she never created. I don't want that!" Serena's eyes changed again, "Annoying little pest. She was only a host. It is my time to shine!"  
  
Tom gave a look of hatred to Serenity, "Do you know who you sound like! Do you, you sound like me when I was in Galaxia's body!"  
  
Serenity glared at him, "I do not! Galaxia was not you. This girl is just a facade that I, put on, she's part of me!"  
  
"No she's not! You'll never be a part of her! She's mine, I love her and she loves me!"  
  
"Love...." This word rolled off the former princess' lips like it was almost foreign.  
  
Tom saw this as an opportunity. He gathered all his powers of chaos and banished Serenity.  
  
Tom rushed over to Serena's limp body. "Serena, Serena??" Tom shook her.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and said, "Thank you Tom."  
  
****  
  
It had been a year since Serenity had been banished and Tom had sealed his powers of chaos.  
  
Serena was know in her seventh year while Tom was running a local apothecary in Hogsmeade so he could see Serena often.  
  
The Transfiguration professor Dumbledore, was now the Headmaster and calmed some of the prejudice at the school.  
  
"Serena wait up!" yelled a fourth year Gryffindor girl that took to following Serena around. The girl had found out that she was dating a older man and wanted tips.  
  
Serena turned around and sighed. Suddenly Serena's built in evil detector went off. She looked around quickly and saw no one capable of this dark magic in the Great Hall, so she turned back to the girl.  
  
"Saturnalias Diperative!" yelled a voice from the crowd. A jet of violet and black light made it's way towards Serena. The young Gryffindor jumped in front of Serena.  
  
The girl felt pain beyond imagine, before she collapsed and died. Serena turned to the person in a dark cloak that had said this curse. There were two of them. The taller one with the black cloak on pulled his hood down his face was snake-like with glowing red eyes. The shorter of the two pulled her hood down and revealed an exact replica of Serena only ice blue eyes instead of Serena's aqua caring blue.  
  
Serena did the only thing her mind told her to. She ran!  
  
The two in the cloaks did not follow her. As soon as Serena was off Hogwarts grounds she Apparanted to Hogsmeade, Tom's apothecary to be exact.  
  
Serena popped into Tom's shop. "Tom Tom!!!"  
  
Tom poked his head out of the back room, "What' wrong Serena?"  
  
"Tom a girl's dead!"  
  
"What?!" Tom pulled Serena into a hug as Serena sobbed, "They were aiming for me, but she jumped in the way!"  
  
Tom lifted Serena's head up and said, "Calm down, and tell me who you're attackers were?"  
  
She shifted her eyes slightly away from Tom's "I think... Tom I think they were our counterparts"  
  
Tom stopped even breathing at the moment. "Tom??" Tom started breathing again and stooped eye level to Serena and said, "Are you absolutely positive!"  
  
"I could feel it Tom. They've come to kill us for banishing them."  
  
Two figures burst through the door, "That's quite right" said a cold female voice.  
  
The snake version of Tom said, "Well Tom we never formally met, but I'm the better stronger half of you, Crucio!" He aimed his wand at Tom.  
  
Instead of his curse hitting Tom, it hit Serena who had jumped in the way.  
  
Tom watched in horror as the love of his life withered on the ground with pain.  
  
Serenity watched on and laughed, "How does it feel Chaos, to watch the one you love die and suffer in front of your eyes!"  
  
Tom charged at Serenity his eyes glowing red, "My name is NOT Chaos it's TOM!!"  
  
Serena stopped withering in pain as the curse finally lost its affect.  
  
"Tom.." she called out in a whisper.  
  
Serenity saw her other self-call out to their enemy. Serenity grew frustrated, "How can you love him!"  
  
"Exactly how you could have loved Endymion."  
  
Serenity's eyes soften a little at the name of the former Earth Prince, but hardened again as she say his killer next to her other self.  
  
Serenity shouted, "Saturnalias Diperative" It hit Serena directly.  
  
Serena felt pain go through her whole body. All the emotional pain her family had given her seemed ten fold to this. She saw Tom and said, "I love you..." She died. Tom took Serena's hand on the girls ring finger was a small diamond ring, which he had given to her at the end of her sixth year when he had purposed. "Serena.." he whispered.  
  
Serenity laughed manically. Chaos said, "Tom, join with me we can kill Serenity, we can rule in darkness!" Tom turned a dark stare at Serenity.  
  
Serenity looked panicked, "Traitor, you said we would kill them both!"  
  
Chaos looked at Serenity and said plainly, "I lied."  
  
Tom said, "Chaos I will join with you, I have nothing left to live for in this pathetic life anyway."  
  
Chaos took Tom's hand and the two merged. After the light faded away the only feature left that could distinguish that this had indeed been Tom was that the creature had blue eyes just like Tom.  
  
The creature stared at Serenity and said, "I am Voldermort, and you will be my first victim." He raised his wand and yelled, "Avada Kadavra" A jet of green light rushed from Voldermort's wand and hit Serenity directly. Before the Moon Princess could even let out a scream she dropped dead next to her counterpart.  
  
Voldermort looked at Hogwarts and said, "Someday I'll come back and get you."  
  
Voldermort disappeared to raise his terror around the world.  
  
****  
  
It was almost 40 years later the ghost of Serena looked after a little boy in a crib. Oh that little boy and his father reminded her so much of Tom. And the mother of this baby reminded her so much of the fourth year that had saved her life.  
  
The ghost had heard rumors that her Tom, now fully joined with his counterpart to create Voldermort, were after this couple.  
  
She never could quite figure it out. Why would Tom just kill random people? What happened to the young man she had loved?  
  
She looked at the black haired green-eyed boy, she would make sure he was never a victim of Chaos ever again. If she was lucky, this boy would save Tom's kind soul.  
  
She lifted her fingers said a quick spell and a golden light surrounded this boy. She could feel her ghost form disintegrating. She smiled at the little boy in the crib.  
  
****  
  
Voldermort had just killed James Potter. That's all he cared about for now. Suddenly Voldermort sensed a glow coming from the other room.  
  
He rushed into the living room were Lily Potter was sitting holding their son.  
  
The boy Harry Potter was giving off an unearthly glow. Just like her!  
The side of Tom that still existed in Voldermort yelled, "You can't have the same power as her! Stand aside foolish girl!"  
  
Lily Potter sat terrified. The Dark Lord did not want to kill her, but he did want to kill her baby. She would not allow this. "Never!"  
  
"Then die! Avada Kadavra!"  
  
Lily Potter died with the infant Harry in her arms. He starred in disgust at this little child. He yelled his killing curse again.  
  
The jet of green light rushed towards Harry, when a golden glow surrounded him.  
  
Suddenly he felt warm like he was with her again. Then he felt his body being torn a part. He looked at the baby and saw his love standing behind the child looking at him.  
  
The last words that left his mouth were "Serena?"  
  
That's the day the Dark Lord was defeated. That's the day when Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherien died. The spirit of Chaos still lived on and eventually came back. But the spirits of the counterparts protected the boy through and through. Until the end, until Chaos died! 


End file.
